Coming Home
by KillerRabbitQueen
Summary: When the Professor passes away under mysterious circumstances, the Powerpuff girls leave Townsville. Six years later they return, looking different and acting different. But why have they returned? And will they return to find love here? Or only more tragedy? Its my first fanfic so go easy on me
1. Home

**Coming Home**

 **Hewwo fans! I'm so excited to be showing you all my very first fanfic submission! Please don't judge too harshly, ^~^ it is my first time and I'm a bit nervous.**

 **Bubbles; you're doing great, just speak from the heart (and don't forget to make me look pretty)**

 **Me; You always do**

 **Bubbles; *blushes***

 **Brick*rolls eyes* yeah yeah whatever, get on with the story. She don't own nothin. If she did, she'd be rich and have a boyfriend and a life by now...**

 **Me; gee thanks ;( anyways here it is!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1. Home**

A redhead stood at the top of a hill overlooking her hometown. Her long crimson hair, lightly teased, cascaded down to the middle of her back, with a dramatic swoop bang over her right eye. A cherry red headband, with small bows on each side, separated her bangs from the rest of her hair. Her cotton candy pink eyes scanned the town, searching for the changes. She wore a red blouse parted by golden drawstrings, with black high-waist pants, a long maroon trench coat and matching maroon ankle boots with gold buckles, a blush red shawl wrapped around her swan-like neck. She also had one cherry shaped red earring. One last distinctive feature stood out on her near flawless face; a three centimeter scar on her right cheek.

A blonde stood next to her, within her baby blue eyes was excitement. Her long blond hair cascaded down to her hips and was tied into twin loose braids. Her baby blue eyes gazed at their fearless leader with eager anticipation. She wore a black silk blouse that stopped just above her belly button, with an ice blue silk vest, blue skirt that swayed above her knees, white lace fingerless elbow length gloves, a black belt, and light blue moccasins. She had a black choker, a light blue and black bow in her blond locks, and one blue diamond shaped earring. One last distinctive feature stood out on her near flawless face; a one inch scar below her left eye.

Another girl with black hair stood on the other side of the redhead, her cold stare penetrating the town. Her black hair was in a Faux hawk pixie cut. She rolled her electric green eyes in boredom as she impatiently awaited their leader's analysis of the city. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with dark green jeans, fingerless gloves, and black knee high boots. She had one black skull earring. One last distinctive feature stood out on her near flawless face; a four centimeter scar over her left eye.

Resting on a thick, snowy branch of an old tree above them was their sister. Half of her hair was shaved, but the other half was long and silver. Dramatic red lipstick broke her black and white themed outfit. Her smoky silver eyes filled with mischief, as she picked her teeth with one of her many weapons, a sharp metal spike. She wore a black blazer over a white tank top with whitewash ripped Daisy-Dukes, fishnets, a bow tie, and black sneakers. She had one silver ghost shaped earring. One last distinctive feature stood out on her near flawless face; a four centimeter scar over her right eye.

Next to the blond, stood a brunette. Her curly hair was honey brown, and went to her waist. It covered some of her face but it was parted by a purple and orange cross hairclip. One of her eyes was an icy lavender, the other was hazy orange, and both were hidden behind thick black square-framed glasses. She wore a dark orange turtleneck, khaki skinny jeans, and timberlands. She wore several earrings going up her ear and a brown bag whose strap cut across her torso. One last distinct feature stood out on her near flawless face; a one inch scar over her lips. Her queer eye fixed itself on one particular position. The last place they'd been before they left Townsville.

 ** _Six years ago (Bonnie/Bunny POV)…_**

 _We all stood around the hole, not a dry eye in the graveyard, we were 12 years old. I stared into the face of our beloved father, the Professor. I wore a black dress, with an orange sash, and a purple ribbon in my hair, with black stockings and black Mary Janes. Next to me were my sisters, each dressed in black dresses, except Buttercup who wore his oversized ACDC t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. We listened as the Mayor spoke about my father and the amazing things he'd done._

 _Next to him was his tall, orange haired assistant, who wept bitter tears. She'd been dating our father when he died. Next to us was Ms. Keane and many of the kids from our school. Almost the whole city of Townsville came to his funeral; he'd meant that much to everyone. Even a few bad guys came to the funeral, including Mojo Jojo, the Amoeba boys, the Rowdyruff boys and the Powerpunk girls. After the funeral, we announced we were leaving Townsville. The Powerpunk girls announced their retirement, and made their peace with us. Bloom/Boom even shook my hand and wished me luck. Then Mojo Jojo walked up to us._

 _"_ _I, Mojo Jojo, am truly sorry for your loss. He was great adversary, he will be missed," he stated, offering his condolences and a small, sad smile. Then he walked away. That was the last we ever saw of him._

 _"_ _Great, just great. Now we're being pitied by Mojo Jojo. We're not weak, stop acting like it! And for God's sake, can you all stop standing around here crying like you all actually cared about him. As if you ever even knew him. He was our father! If anyone gets to cry, it's us! What are you even doing here? You spent most of our lives trying to kill him and us, you don't really care. You make me sick, all of you make me sick," Buttercup snapped, before flying off. Blossom began to turn and apologize, but suddenly froze, as if she were having an epiphany. So she remained silent and, along with my other sisters, gathered our bags and flew after her._

 _I glanced over at my counterpart, Ben. He just stared at me, one eye dark orange and the other eye indigo. His face looked truly sorrowful, and he appeared as if he wished he had something to say. I quietly walked over to him, stared into his eyes, and surprised him with a tearful hug. I felt him flinch at first, then he stood still for a moment, until I felt his arms against my back. We remained in the silent embrace, until he broke it off. I flew after my sisters, my bags in my hand, and I never looked back…_

 ** _Present day…_**

Until today, Bonnie thought, her hands burying themselves further into her pockets to shield themselves from the cold.

"Not much has changed," their redheaded sister muttered after a long silence, "crime's less than it was. They have a special type of police force that handles monsters now. When we go back, we won't have to fight crime all the time. We can focus on the mission."

"Sounds good to me. Bout time they stopped depending on six year old girls to fight their battles for them." The black-haired girl coldly stated, leaning against the tree.

"We volunteered for that, Buttercup."

"Ya think I forgot?" Buttercup snapped, rolling her eyes. Blossom started to say something, but thought better of it and focused her eyes back on the city.

"Did they keep the zoo? Ever since we left, all I could think about was returning to the butterfly exhibit to write one last song," the blonde girl inquired, her voice full of hopeful anticipation.

"Yes, Bubbles, they kept the zoo. And the aquarium, I checked. Figured you'd ask," Blossom answered, easing her sister's fears.

"Bet your Boomie is here too, Bubbie," The silver hair girl teased.

"Stop, Belle," Bubbles exclaimed, blushing and slinging snow at her.

"Sorry, Bubs, but we're hot. Get used to it ladies. Just think all those boys swooning outside your window," Belle explained, framing the sky with your hands.

"We're not here to make boys swoon, Belle. You know that."

"We have changed a lot," Bubbles noticed, "we've come a long way from the fingerless, big eyed, eight year olds Townsville saw last." With puberty the girls had experienced changes. For one, they now had fingers and toes. Their eyes were also a fairly normal size, though they were on the larger side, and as all girls do when they grow older, they'd also grown a bit more curvaceous. Buttercup, most of all, much to her dismay.

"Are _they_ still in town?" Buttercup asked, a tense silence followed as Blossom stared into the town. She finally found an 18 year old redheaded boy in a red baseball cap reading a book in the windowpane of an old abandoned house. Suddenly he looked up as if he saw something, then looked directly at her with his piercing red eyes. His eyes widened briefly, before he smirked and winked at her. She immediately came out of her gaze.

"They're here, alright. And they know we're here too," Blossom stated.

"What makes you say that?" Bubbles asked.

"He looked at me."

"Is that possible?" Belle asked, her eyes wide.

"I…guess so…"she responded, her mind still traveling back to him.

"Are they cute?" Belle asked, a mischievous grin on her face. The girls all looked up at her in shock.

"What? We were all thinking it. And besides, they were cute when they were little," Belle defended herself, blushing when she thought about her counterpart Bang.

"Yeah, well, all dogs are cute when they're little," Buttercup replied, a sarcastic smirk spread on her face. Her remark was followed by a few collective snickers.

"Well, there's no delaying it any further. Bonnie, be sure to let Bunny know," Blossom stated lifting off of the ground, "We're home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Me; Well I hope you guys enjoyed that**

 **Brick; Lame, it was mainly just descriptions of how hot they look *looks at Blossom* which they do, but come on I barely made it in**

 **Boomer; you're complaining? I didn't even make it in this one**

 **Me; oh be patient your coming just wait and see**

 **Bubbles; exactly! be patient!**

 **Me; Anyways, I'd better zip away but don't be afraid to like and comment and see ya next time! Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


	2. Hello

Me; Haaaaaaay everybody! Thx for being so patient (most of you)! Sorry I had to make a quick change to the chapter but I'm back now with another chapter

Brick; Can we just start?

Me; Sheesh...

Brick; It's just you said we were gonna be in this one, like for real

Me; Fine

Blossom; She owns nothing except her thoughts and a ten year old computer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 2. Hello.**

She's back, Brick thought as he pretended to continue reading his book. He'd never truly thought she'd come back. And the last thing he expected was for her to come back… hot. He couldn't pull his mind from how amazing she looked. He'd always thought she was pretty, from the moment he first met her, though he'd deny it to his dying breath. There also seemed to be something different about her. If she was here, her sisters were too. He got off the windowpane, grabbed his phone and called Butch. It rang a few times until at last he answered it. There was a girl giggling and squealing in the background.

"Go for Butch," Butch said.

"Sup."

"Brickie! I'm kind of in something right now, can I call you back?" He asked, his remark followed by giggles and small moans. Brick cringed at the nickname.

"Fine, but I figured I'd let you know. Butters is back in town. Okay, bye," he stated quickly and hung up just as he heard a thud and a very panicked "WHAT?" Immediately, his phone rang and it was Butch. He let it ring a few times before answering it casually.

"Yellow?"

"Dude, she's here? Like, right now? Did you see her? Is she hot? Where are they?" Butch asked, his voice in a panic. The girl in the background cursed him out, and the door suddenly slammed shut.

"Yes, yes, nope, most likely, and I dunno, but I figured they'll pay us a visit soon enough," Brick said answering all his questions nonchalantly.

"Wait, but if you didn't see her, how do you know she's back?" He asked, "You better not be pulling my leg. If you knew what I gave up to-"

"Relax, Butcher, I saw Blossom. She's so hot. She seems different though. I dunno, maybe it was just me," Brick commented.

"Gotta crush on Pinky, huh?" Butch teased snickering.

"Whatever, man. I still gotta call Boomer and the others, we'll meet up later," Brick planned.

"Yeah, I'll be by later. See ya, man." Brick hung up and called up Boomer.

"Hmmf?" mumbled a sleeping Boomer.

"Hey, Dracula, its 3:30! Get up!"

"F*** off." Boomer grumbled beginning to hang up the phone. Little Boy Blue had definitely grown up, Brick thought to himself.

"Bubbles is back." The phone hung up. Brick shrugged, went into his kitchen, and fished out an apple. Suddenly, Boomer busted in through the door.

"She's back?" He panicked. Brick smirked. Boomer was fully dressed in a blue collared shirt with a light blue bow tie, black jeans, _the_ necklace, and blue sneakers. He'd allowed his hair to grow out, so it came down to his neck, but it was combed and washed, a sight Brick hadn't seen in... ever.

"Well, that was fast," Brick commented, looking at his watch.

"Brick, if you're playing with me, I will end your life," Boomer snarled.

"It's true. I saw Blossom just a few minutes ago. Called Butch and he said he'd be on his way soon," Brick confirmed, his hands raised, "really, Boy Blue, I'm surprised at you. You really think _I_ would con _you_?" Brick tried his best at angel eyes, but those hadn't worked since the boys were small.

"Yes. I'll call Bang and Ben," Boomer said, as he whipped out his phone, but it was snatched by Brick just in time.

"You can't call Ben," Brick stated, keeping the phone out of his little brother's reach.

"Why not?"

"Cause you know how Baby Ben is about secrets, anything he knows, Bayne'll know. And the last thing we need is for _him_ to know she's back. It'll be a whole thing," Brick explains.

"Fine. I'll just call Bang," Boomer conceded, snatching his phone back from Brick, "But it was all your idea, if he's mad at us." He dialed and waited for his brother to pick up, as Brick walked into the back for a shower. About ten minutes later, a pink stripe streaked across the sky, followed by blue, green, silver, and orange stripes. The people of Townsville gathered around in a circle as the girls landed.

"It's the Powerpuff girls!" One Townsville civilian cheered.

"They've returned!" Cried another.

"Hello everyone. We are glad to be back and see our Townsville family again. However, we will inform you that we are not the girls we were. We will do our best to help the city, but we will do so as ordinary citizens. However, our main focus will be on education, reconnecting with old friends, hopefully making new friends, and pursuing a normal life. Please do not disturb us. Thank you," Blossom stated before she and her sisters flew off.

"Alright, ya made your big public speech, now I'm gonna go shoot some hoops," Belle said once they were in the privacy of the great white puffy clouds. Before Blossom could utter a word, Belle had zoomed off.

"If I'm doing my math correctly, I haven't gone to the skate park in 3,674 days. So, I'm gonna go dust off the old skateboard, and show those losers how it's done. Later!" Buttercup called out before she took off. Blossom was going to object, but it was nice to see Buttercup being her old self again.

"Bonnie, we should totally go visit Puff Daddy the whale. Oh, and then we have to go shopping." Bubbles squealed, tugging a hesitant Bonnie behind her before she disappeared into the thick clouds. Blossom twirled in the air and zoomed through the sky. She looked out below and saw the people of Townsville going about their lives, and sighed.

I'm home, she thought as she elevated back up into the puffy white clouds. She did twirls, somersaults and loop-the-loops in the great, white puffs, laughing all the way, and they transformed into beautiful shapes. At last, she came to a stop to catch her breath, a large bright smile on her face.

"At last, we're alone," a deep chilling voice said behind her, "did ya miss me, Pinky?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me; Welp, that was it!

Brick: I'm satisfied now... I guess

Butch; Why are we all afraid of Bayne?

Bayne; *evil laughter*

Bunny; I'm not scared

Bayne; You should be ;)

Me;... O/O... okay... See ya next time.


	3. Miss Me?

**Me: I'm back you guys ^W^**

 **Butch: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?! :C**

 **Me: Umm language. And I had stuff to do, school, work. You aren't the center of my life you know.**

 **Brick: *smirks* what life?**

 **Me: Hurtful... that's really hurtful. Anyways, now that summer vacay is here, I should be able to post more often.**

 **Bubbles: Yay!**

 **Me: Let's get it started. Oh and also, expect another story coming up soon.**

 **Bonnie: She doesn't own anything... like at all... you should see her place**

 **Me: OKAY, thanks :/**

 **Chapter 2. Miss Me?**

"Did ya miss me, Pinky?"

"Brick." She muttered as she turned around slowly and there he stood. He was almost a full foot taller than her, his crimson red hair framing his handsome face and mischievous maroon red eyes. He wore a red hoodie, black jeans, red sneakers, and his infamous red cap. A smirk played on his lips, his usual smirk, yet for some reason, it made her blush.

"Like what you see?" He asked, his smirk deepening. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"No, it's just, you've changed. I mean, you look different," she explained, embarrassed that she'd been caught staring.

"You haven't changed a bit," he stated, his eyes analyzed her, "Still just as beautiful as the day you left." He crept closer until their bodies touched. She stared up into his intense red eyes, as old memories came to her mind.

 _ **Six years ago (Blossom POV)…**_

 _I giggled as I raced through the puffy clouds against my sisters. I wore a white long sleeve shirt with a pink studded butterfly on it. Along with it, I wore pink suspenders, and pale pink skirt, white knee high socks with pink stripes, and black Mary Janes. Abruptly, I stopped to admire the beautiful day._

" _See you back at home, Bloss!" Buttercup called as she and the rest of my sisters flew away. I sighed as birds flew by, and jet streams made streaks across the pink and blue sky. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around me and a small hand was on my shoulder. I looked to my left and saw a smirking redheaded 12 year old boy. I grabbed his collar and raised my fist, ready to punch him._

" _What are YOU doing here, Brick?" I seethed._

" _Relax, I come in peace," Brick conceded, raising his hands in submission. I took a minute to analyze whether or not he was lying to me, before letting him go._

" _What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly less angry._

" _This is my town, too, Pinky," Brick stated._

" _What do you want?" I asked, my arms folded._

" _To show you somethin'" Brick answered vaguely._

" _I swear, Brick, if it's another picture of your butt, I will-"I began but he cut me off._

" _It's not, I promise. Come on!" He called out and began to fly away, and against my better judgement, I followed him. He flew to the brand new summer carnival. He casually strolled up to the ticket booth and purchased two tickets. My eyes grew wide with anticipation and wonder as I admired the Ferris wheel, junk food stands, and expensive games. A large pink rabbit caught my eye and I squealed. I ran over to the stand to play a game, digging in the pockets of my pale pink skirt for cash. Brick stepped in front of me and gave a five dollar bill to the man. I looked up at him surprised._

" _What? I can be a gentleman," Brick shrugged. We played games and rode rides all afternoon, then we went to a place Brick went when he wanted to be alone and think. It was a beautiful place near a pond, with weeping willows and blueberry bushes. The sun was setting, fireflies were glowing, and it was so beautiful. We sat on an old oak bench that he apparently made. He told me he liked to draw, to play football, and to read. He told me his favorite book was Huckleberry Finn but that he secretly loved Anne of Green Gables. Then we told each other our deepest, darkest secrets._

" _My favorite color is actually red."_

" _WHAT?" He exclaimed, his eyes widened._

" _I know, everyone thought it was pink. You know, cause of the eyes and all. Everyone always bought me all these pink things. And I never minded pink, but I've always liked red better," I admitted sighing._

" _But why haven't you told anyone?" Brick asked._

" _Everyone needs me to be who they think I should be. I'm the designated responsible one, the leader of my team. I have to work out all the time so I can protect the town, and when I'm not working out, I have to study so I can still receive good grades. Everyone is depending on me and I can't let them down. Besides, it tends to be bad good guy etiquette when you start wearing the bad guy's color. I never thought I'd actually tell anyone that. Least of all you," I stated before quickly adding, "No offense."_

" _None taken," he responded, "Okay, my deepest, darkest secret is… I don't hate you. I never wanted this. Any of it. Truth is, I don't even like stealing from people. It's true, I don't hate you or your sisters. Actually, there were questions I wanted to ask you about our powers, questions my dad and brothers couldn't answer. I'm in this for Mojo. He's the closest thing to family my brothers and I got. Anytime I get a lick in, he ... cheers. He gets this big look of pride in his eyes, one of those 'That's my son' smiles. I guess I just want my dad to be proud of me." He sighed and looked up at me. My eyes were filled with tears and my heart was moved._

" _Uh oh, you're looking dangerously like you want to hug me. Are you sure you can trust me? I am a Ruff," he said, backing up jokingly. I giggled and smiled, and he had a strange look on his face. Suddenly we both leaned in and we kissed. It was my first kiss. There was a brief static charge, where I felt electricity flow through my veins. When we disconnected, we both blushed and things were awkward. At last, we went on our way. I could fly, but I always liked to walk in our neighborhood. So as I walked down the street picking apart the last pieces of cotton candy, I thought about what he said. I was proud that I managed to look past myself and saw the heart of a truly nice boy. And truly cute boy, I added in thought before blushing. As I approached our house, my sisters were just arriving._

" _I've been gone all day, where were you all?" I asked. Each of them looked sheepish and slightly dreamy. I just shook my head and chuckled. As I jogged up to the door, I noticed it was open.-_

Blossom came out of her daydream/memory before it turned dark. She'd been so caught up in her mind, she hadn't noticed Brick's arms had managed to inch around her. She looked down and blushed.

"Thinking about me, Princess?" He asked, her eyes cutting back up at him. She rolled her eyes and broke from his embrace. She began to fly away when he caught her hand and pulled her to him.

"You're right, we have changed. When you last saw me, I wasn't nearly as handsome as I am today," he boasted, a mischievous glint growing in his eye, "and when I last saw you, you didn't have THESE." Suddenly he grabbed and squeezed her breasts, earning a small gasp, before zooming off, and Blossom right behind him.

"You get back here, you troll!" She screamed, as she gained on him. She chased him all over town, before finally he touched down in a small area of a small forest. He stopped and turned to face her as she touched down too, her fist raised.

"Left or right?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Fine, left," he sighed, just before he was socked in the left cheek. He rubbed his jaw and picked himself off of the ground, just as Blossom recognized where they were. They were at the scene of their first kiss. It looks the same, Blossom thought, as she ran her fingers over the bench, a faint smile came to her face.

"God, you're beautiful," he mumbled, as Blossom obliviously admired the flowers near the picturesque pond. An unconscious smile grows on his face as he watches her. He quickly remembers himself and clears his throat.

"You know, you never did answer my question," Brick pointed out.

"What?" She asked turning around to see Brick with what she could've sworn was an innocent, goodhearted smile.

"Did you miss me?" A devious thought popped into her head. She crept closer to him, a small smirk on her face. She hovered higher off of the ground until she was eyelevel with Brick. She gently played with his hair, and stared into his eyes.

"You know, I did," she whispered. He gazed at her, as her rosy eyes were suddenly illuminated by the summer sun. Her skin glowed golden and her smile dazzled him. She leaned in, and he leaned in with her, both of their eyes closing. Suddenly, her eyes popped open.

"Sucker," she whispered harshly, before zooming off as fast as she could for a head start to safety. His eyes opened and he was dazed.

He lifted off and searched the sky until he saw Blossom wearing his red hat, all of her beautiful hair flowing behind her. He was too distracted by the almost-kiss and how adorable/sexy she looked in his hat to notice he wasn't wearing it. She's just as beautiful now as when she was when I first met her. Maybe even more so, he thought as he flew out of their romantic spot. He ran errands and walked home. Still, that was the most open he'd ever seen her. He was flirty, even as a kid, but she'd never been receptive. Something's different, he thought to himself as he neared his house, people snickering as they saw him walk by.

"What's so funny?" He snarled, after the fifth laugh.

"Oh nothing, Blossom," the guy answered, before he burst into laughter.

When he finally came home, his eyes widened in realization. He ran to the mirror, to see that Blossom's old gigantic bow was tied in his hair. He eyes widened further, before a wide smirk spread on her face.

"Oh, it's on."

 **Me: Kk that's it.**

 **Butch: So, when do I get to see my girl?**

 **Me: Soon, but I think we'll look at one or two of your brothers first.**

 **Butch: Oh come on!**

 **Brick: You ought to include more content with us. You know it's what the fans are waiting on, especially all the ladies ;)**

 **Me: Lol what ladies?**

 **Blossom &Buttercup: BURNNNNNNN**

 **Me: We out *drops the mic***


End file.
